Harry Potter and the Designated Safe Area
by General K-Star
Summary: On the night of Harry's parents' death, the minister of magic orders that all wizard children (even the muggle borns) are to be evacuated to a designated safe area until Voldemort is no longer a threat. Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter books.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is a story I used to act out with marbles. Yes, marbles. I would take individual marbles and have them represent different characters (ex: I had a small, clear blue marble that I would use to represent Harry, a clear pink marble to represent Hermione, a red cat's eye marble to represent Ron, a silver marble to represent Dumbledore, and I used one of those big shooter marbles to represent Hagrid. I had other marbles to represent other characters.) Also, y'all should know that the only thing in this entire story that has to do with anything from the Harry Potter series is the characters. That's it. The plot is totally 100% original and has almost nothing to do with the Harry Potter books. It's also a little strange so bear with me. I should give you a brief summary so you understand: Dumbledore knows exactly who will be accepted to Hogwarts long before they are even born. On the night of Harry's parents' death, Dumbledore realizes that it is no longer safe for the children to live where they do now. He informs the minister of the possible danger and the minister orders that all wizard children are to be evacuated to a safe place and it is Dumbledore's job to evacuate them. He goes to the house of every future student (even the muggle born students), explains the situation to their parents, and takes the child (or children) to a far away place where they can grow up away from danger. Since Harry's parents are dead, Dumbledore takes him without needing to explain anything to anyone (because there's no one left to explain things to). This story begins right after the evacuation order has been given and Dumbledore is evacuating the future students. Later, when more future students are born (like Ginny and Colin, who are younger than Harry, Ron, and Hermione and therefore born later), Dumbledore evacuates them as well.  
  
Chapter 1: The Evacuation  
  
On the night of Harry's parents' death, the minister of magic orders that all wizard children (even the muggle-borns) are to be evacuated to a far away place so they can grow up free from danger. Dumbledore has been ordered to evacuate the children because he knows which children will be accepted to Hogwarts before they are even born so therefore he knows who all the wizard children are, even the muggle born wizard children! The first house he goes to is Harry's house, which had been destroyed when Voldemort killed his parents. He sees Harry lying there, crying (like most babies do). He picks up Harry and gets onto his broomstick (yes, Dumbledore has a broomstick). He then flies away to a large far-off island. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid are already waiting for him there. Dumbledore leaves Harry with Professor McGonagall and takes off to go get the other children. The next place he stops is the Weasleys' house.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Mr. Weasley says as he lets Dumbledore come in, "What brings you here at this time of night?"  
  
"The minister has ordered that all wizard children are to be evacuated to a safe place until we are absolutely sure that Voldemort cannot come back to power," Dumbledore explained, "That could take a while. I have come to evacuate your children so that they may be safe during these dark times."  
  
"But we have another one on the way!" Mrs. Weasley said, "And Ron's only a year old!"  
  
"I have to take them, no matter how young they may be," Dumbledore replied, "And I must come back when your new child is born and evacuate him or her so that he or she may be safe along with his or her siblings." Dumbledore looked around at all the children that had just woken up because of all the noise. "It will be difficult for me to take all these children on one broomstick, will you help me Arthur?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I will," Mr. Weasley replied, "and Bill and Charlie have already learned how to fly their own broomsticks so they can follow us. I'll take Fred and George with me, you can take Ron, and Percy can ride with Bill."  
  
"Arthur, do be careful!" Mrs. Weasley said as they all got on their broomsticks.  
  
"I will, Molly," Mr. Weasley replied. And with that, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Bill, and Charlie kicked off and flew to the far-off island.  
  
A relatively short time later, everyone had made it safely to the island. Mr. Weasley said goodbye to all his children and flew back home. Dumbledore handed Ron to Professor McGonagall and she placed him next to where Harry was sleeping. "We need to put all the infants in one place," she said. Dumbledore took off to get the other children.  
  
Several hours later, Dumbledore had successfully brought many children to the island. He approached Professor McGonagall and handed her another baby (this time, it was Neville Longbottom). Professor McGonagall placed Neville with the other infants and turned to Dumbledore. "Is that all, Albus?" she asked.  
  
"No, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "there is one more child to bring here, but it will be difficult to explain it to her parents."  
  
"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger, and she has muggle parents," Dumbledore explained, "Her parents will find it difficult to understand the situation, but I will do my best to explain everything to the best of my ability." With that, Dumbledore took off to go get Hermione and explain the situation to her parents.  
  
Not too long afterwards, Dumbledore arrived at the Grangers' house. He dismounted his broom and rang the doorbell. Mr. Granger answered the door.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" he said.  
  
"Could I come in?" Dumbledore asked, "I need to explain something very important to you and your wife. It's about your daughter, Hermione."  
  
"What?" Mr. Granger replied. "She's barely a year old! What's wrong?" he asked, letting Dumbledore enter the house.  
  
"Dear? What's the problem?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband. She came down the stairs holding Hermione in her arms. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have yet to introduce myself," Dumbledore said, "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Mr. Granger replied, "What's that got to do with Hermione? She's not a witch!"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Dumbledore said, "she is."  
  
"WHAT?" Mrs. Granger replied, "How? Neither me nor my husband are witches or wizards!"  
  
"I know," Dumbledore said, "You two are what we call 'muggles.' Muggles are people who have no magic powers. Normally, witches and wizards are born to two parents with magic powers, but sometimes a witch or wizard can be born to two muggle parents. This is the case with your daughter. She is what we call 'muggle born.'"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Mrs. Granger replied, still holding Hermione (who was asleep at the moment).  
  
"Ok," Mr. Granger said, "So Hermione's a witch. So what? Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Right now," Dumbledore explained, "There is a very evil wizard around. He wants to do terrible things to muggles, and he ESPECIALLY wants to do terrible things to muggle born wizards and witches like Hermione. I don't know why he feels this way, but your daughter, as well as all the other wizard children, is in grave danger. The minister of magic has ordered that all wizard children are to be evacuated to a designated safe place until we can be sure that he will not threaten anyone anymore. I have come to take your daughter to the safe place. She will stay there until the threat is over and the danger has passed."  
  
"How long will that take?" Mrs. Granger asked, holding on tightly to her daughter as though she were trying to protect her from Dumbledore.  
  
"I cannot say," Dumbledore replied, "We do not know when this will all be over, but I can promise you that you will see your daughter again. Only time will tell when that day will be."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," Mr. Granger said, "Why should we give our daughter to you? She's barely a year old! She hardly knows us!"  
  
"I am fully aware of that, Mr. Granger," Dumbledore said, "but this is for her own good. If I leave her here, Voldemort may come and kill her and I know you don't want that."  
  
"But how do you know that guy will come?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"It is better to be safe than sorry," Dumbledore replied, "I cannot guarantee that she will be safe staying with you, but I CAN guarantee that she will be safe if you let her come with us. I am only doing my job. I have been given an order from the minister of magic, and I have to follow that order," he added.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other. Dumbledore could tell that they were thinking it through. Mrs. Granger handed Hermione to Mr. Granger. "All I want is for our daughter to be safe," she said.  
  
Mr. Granger turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure she'll be safe with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm positive," Dumbledore said, "You have my word."  
  
Mr. Granger hesitated, and then finally handed Hermione to Dumbledore. "I want to know exactly how she is doing over there," he said.  
  
"I will send an owl with a letter every week to let you know what happens," Dumbledore said, "Just return the owl with another letter if you wish for her to hear from you. When she is old enough, I will have her write the letters and you can keep in touch." Dumbledore went outside to mount his broomstick. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed him outside. Dumbledore reassured them one last time that Hermione would be safe, and then took off. Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched as he flew away with their daughter, and then headed inside.  
  
Mrs. Granger was crying when they got inside. "I can't believe we just gave our daughter to some stranger! We may never see her again!" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mr. Granger said, "Somehow I have a feeling that we did what was best and that she will be just fine."  
  
Not too long afterwards, Dumbledore arrived at the island with Hermione in his arms. He handed her to Professor McGonagall and she placed her next to Harry and Ron. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid smiled as they watched the three babies sleep next to each other. Hagrid turned to Dumbledore. "Ya know," he said, "Somehow I've got a feeling that these three will be best friends one day."  
  
"So do I, Hagrid," Dumbledore replied, "So do I."

* * *

Well, whaddya think? Cool plot, huh? I will be writing chapter 2 soon so untill then, please review! 


End file.
